Escape
by Marie Baby
Summary: Alyssa has a terrible life that she is running away from, but the problem with that is she has nowhere to go, but wiith the help of the outsiders she might have a chace to live and to love. *Suck at summeries but please read*
1. Chapter 1(i dont own the outsiders)

*DISCLAIMER* I dont own the Outsiders

The Bangers are everywhere making sure I follow Billy's orders. Billy is my older brother he used to be a very happy-go-lucky man but when our parents died he started to drink and got mixed with the wrong crowd. As for me deep down I will always be the friendly and loving person I once was, but now I'm just paranoid and focused on what Billy will do next. I was snapped back into reality when Billy marched into my room…

"Why aren't you ready?" yelled Billy. "I'm sorry…" I whimpered. "You're sorry? That's all you have to say? I'm sorry!" just sat there not knowing what to say, by now he was pacing the room back and forth. From the corner of my eye I could see a shiny object. As he came closer I knew what I had to do. "I'm done taking your shit!" I snapped, the next thing I knew I was kicking him. When he fell down I took that as my chance to escape and be gone for good. "You'll regret this" was the last thing I heard.

I didn't know where I was going until I saw the bus station. "one ticket to Tulsa. Please."


	2. Chapter 2(i dont own the outsiders)

*DISCLAIMER* I don't own the outsiders

I didn't know where I was going but I could tell this was the poor part of town. After hours of walking I hear someone yell "Hey Greaser, why don't we have some fun?" I could tell that wasn't a question. When I turned around I saw 6 boys dressed in nice clothes getting out of a mustang. "Leave me alone!" "Aww, come on let us show you a good time." I wasn't going to stick around to find out what they considered a "good time" so I ran. I knew they were chasing me and I was getting worried, until I saw a DX sign, from the window I could see a guy that looked like a movie star and I knew he was my only chance at help. "Help me!" I yelled when I ran into the store, the last thing I remember before knocking out was two boys running to me.

When I woke up I was in a house and I could hear people talking. "What are we going to do with her Soda?" "I don't know Darry but I couldn't leave her there." "She's hot" I heard a new voice say, "Shut up Twobit1" I heard a lot of people say. I was done hearing them talk about me so I got up and walked into the kitchen. " I would appreciate it if you guys didn't talk about me like I couldn't hear you." I snapped. "We are sorry." Said a very muscular man, ""I'm Darry, these are my brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy, yes that's their real names, the one with the mickey mouse shirt is Twobit, the one next to him is Steve, Dallas or Dally is the mean looking one, and that's Jonny." I didn't know what to say so I just stood there. "Are you going to tell us your name or what?" snapped Dallas. "Oh sorry, my names Alyssa and thanks for helping me." Now it was their turn to just stare.

I started to feel awkward so I told them that I would just leave, but before I could leave I heard Darry ask if I had a place to stay. That's when it hit me that I was actually alone with nowhere to go. So I turned around with tears in my eyes and whispered "No."


	3. Chapter 3(i dont own the outsiders)

"i can't just let you sleep in the street, so why dont you stay her for to night?" Darry said to me with concern in his eyes. "You dont even know me so why would you let me stay in your house?'' "Because we may be greasers but we are not just going to let some girl stay out in the street, when something bad can happen to you." wait, greasers...what? They boys saw the confused look on my face so the movie star looking boy, I think his name is Sodapop explained to me that there is two tyoes of social classes the rich kids which are the socs and the poor kids which are the greaser. "So are you staying or not cause I'm I have a bad head ache and I use the coach, and I cant sleep till all these peopel leave." Dallas snapped at me. Looking around I could tell that they all wanted me to say yes so I did. "Okay then you can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Darry told me. "no, you sleep on your bed and I'll sleep on the floor. YOu have already done enough for me by letting me sleep here." Darry looked unsure but finally agreed.

In the morning I woke up to the sound of Mickey Mouse and 7 boys talking around me. When they saw that I was awake they all got quit and that made me a little nervous"umm good morning" "Well good morning sleeping beauty!" yelled Twobit. Darry then stood up from his chair and looked at me and said "I need to talk to you." I followed him into the kitchen and sat down. "What did you want to talk about?' I asked with a nervous tone. "I talked with the boys and if its okay with you we would like you to stay here as long as you need to." "Are you sure? Because I dont want to caue any more trouble." "I'm sure." I looked at him unsure of what to say becaue I knew Billy would come looking for me and what if he came here and hurt them. I guess Darry knew that I wasnt going to answer him becasue stood up and said "You can think about it and tell me your answer when I get back from work." He then walked away to get ready for work.


End file.
